Je vois le Bien, je l'aime et je fais le Mal
by Riz-Mayonnaise
Summary: Des rires graves et joyeux, mêlés de cris et de bruits d'éclaboussures. Il pouvait entendre cela distinctement malgré les fenêtres fermées, couvrant le chant des cigales et s'il se concentrait bien, les sons qui provenaient de la pièce. Sur son bureau, la pendule fonctionnait au ralenti. Il ferma les yeux.
1. Chapter 1

Lorsque Levi Ackerman avait emménagé à Shiganshina, tous les habitants avaient été surpris. Le village avait déjà un médecin et certainement nul besoin d'un autre (chose qu'on ne manqua pas de lui faire sentir).Il leur fallut un certain temps – et quelques missions d'espionnage – pour découvrir que le mystérieux nouvel arrivant était en fait un docteur d'un genre bien particulier.

Celui-ci était en effet employé à mi-temps dans un asile de fous, à une quinzaine de kilomètres, en tant que « psychologue ». Personne ne savait ce que c'était – ni le prononcer d'ailleurs, mais cela devait être du sérieux.

On voyait souvent devant son portail, de belles voitures avec chauffeur d'où sortaient à la dérobée des hommes et des femmes élégamment vêtus ; des bourgeois – peut-être même des nobles – qui venaient de la capitale pour le voir. Venaient-ils en ami ou étaient-ils là pour le consulter ? C'était difficile à dire, mais au moins, ces fréquentations justifiaient le train de vie plutôt fastueux que le Dr. Ackerman semblait pouvoir s'offrir.

Suite à cette révélation, l'attitude des gens changea ; lorsqu'on le croisait dans la rue, on le saluait désormais avec tout le respect et la crainte que pouvait inspirer sa profession. Certains essayèrent même d'engager la conversation avec lui. Juste un brin de causette, sur la pluie et le beau temps ; de brefs échanges durant lesquels l'individu se contentait de hocher la tête, et qu'il finissait par abréger sous prétexte d'une affaire urgente.

Quel homme étrange.

Le temps passa, les villageois s'habituèrent à son existence et très vite, Levi finit par faire partie du décor ; comme l'Église, comme le vieux chêne sur la place de la mairie, des choses auxquelles on jette un coup d'œil sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Aux yeux de tous, il n'était plus qu'un petit homme sombre à la vie triste et ennuyeuse.

* * *

Les premiers jours de l'été étaient arrivés et avec eux, une chaleur telle qu'on n'en avait jamais connu. L'atmosphère était irrespirable, malsaine et pesante comme le plomb. La plupart des ouvriers avaient été contraints d'abandonner leurs champs et désormais sans emploi, noyaient leur ennui au café du coin à grand coup de verres de vin et de parties de cartes. Femmes et enfants restaient confinés dans les maisons, attendant les heures les plus fraîches de la journée pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

Partout, les rues étaient désertes et le silence de mort qui y régnait, donnait à Shiganshina des airs de ville-fantôme.

Paradoxalement, chez le docteur Ackerman, jamais les lieux n'avaient semblé aussi animés.

L'homme habitait à l'orée des bois, dans une grande maison longtemps inhabitée. Celle-ci, bien qu'un peu délabrée, possédait un charme bourgeois qui contrastait avec la simplicité des fermes alentours. Avec sa façade en pierre de taille et son toit d'ardoises percé de lucarnes et d'œils-de-bœuf ; c'était – de loin – le plus bel édifice du coin. Quant à l'arrière-cour, elle donnait sur un ancien jardin de curé où poussaient librement fleurs sauvages et arbres fruitiers ; ainsi que sur une rivière dans laquelle l'espace vert finissait par se fondre.

Et c'est à côté, sur le pont qui surplombait le cours d'eau, qu'avait justement choisi de se donner quotidiennement rendez-vous un petit groupe de garçons. Ils se rejoignaient là en début d'après-midi et restaient jusque tard dans la soirée, assis sur la passerelle à fumer des cigarettes qu'ils avaient probablement volées. Ils se baignaient, faisaient de la bicyclette (souvent à plus de deux sur une seule), ou se bagarraient. Parfois, quand une fille du village passait, l'un d'eux essayait de lui pincer les fesses, sous les rires gras de ses camarades.

De sa fenêtre, au deuxième étage, Levi espionnait souvent leurs jeux. Dès les premières hausses de température, la plupart de ses patients avaient cessé de venir à son cabinet, et regarder les adolescents était devenu sa principale occupation.

Il s'était surpris à observer leur carrure, l'élégance de leur maintien, la force qui se dégageait de leurs gestes et de leurs mouvements. Il sentait que cette subite admiration pour eux était en quelque sorte liée au désarroi que lui inspirait le temps qui passe. Mais pas seulement, puisqu'elle éveillait aussi en lui une sorte d'angoisse latente, quelque chose d'enfoui, qui ne demandait qu'à faire surface pour le gagner tout entier.

Malheureusement, ce qui n'était qu'un simple passe-temps s'était changé en addiction ; et à présent, chaque fois que lui parvenaient leurs voix, il se précipitait vers elles tel un papillon vers une flamme.

« Vous devriez arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Levi fit volte-face et se figea, comme frappé par la foudre. Derrière lui, un inconnu se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« De fumer, reprit aussitôt l'intrus avec un sourire, tout en pointant du doigt sa propre bouche. C'est mauvais pour vos poumons. »

Le Dr. Ackerman, dans sa stupeur, continua à le dévisager ; puis, baissa les yeux en direction de sa cigarette.

 _Oh._

Celle-ci était presque entièrement consumée et des cendres y pendaient dangereusement, menaçant de s'écraser à tout moment sur sa chemise immaculée. Depuis combien de temps était-il appuyé contre l'embrasure ? _Et depuis combien de temps cet homme était-il là ?_

Les sourcils froncés, il se dirigea jusqu'à son bureau et dans un cendrier, y écrasa son mégot.

« Il faut bien mourir de quelque chose. Comment vous êtes rentré ?

– C'est votre domestique qui m'a ouvert. Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, veuillez m'excuser. »

L'homme s'approcha et lorsqu'il se pencha en avant pour lui tendre la main, le psychologue put entrevoir un instant derrière ses lunettes rondes, la nuance glauque de ses yeux.

« Je suis le Docteur Grisha Jæger. Bienvenue à Shiganshina. »

Parmi tous les sujets de conversation que pouvaient avoir les villageois, le Dr. Jæger était sans aucun doute celui qui revenait le plus souvent. Levi avait cessé de compter les fois où on lui avait loué les mérites de ce personnage et narré ses bonnes actions. Pour une raison inconnue, il s'était alors imaginé l'individu comme un genre de rebouteux, de paysan vieux et sale.

Force était de constater que cela n'était pas le cas.

Le Dr. Jæger était un homme d'une petite cinquantaine, grand et mince, avec de la prestance et la mine de quelqu'un qui passe beaucoup de temps au soleil. Ses cheveux châtains, plutôt longs et lisses, étaient coiffés par une raie au milieu et placés derrière ses oreilles, créant sur son front comme un rideau de théâtre. Sous son nez poussait une légère moustache, et sur son menton, l'ombre d'une barbichette.

Il portait un gilet brun par-dessus une chemise qu'il avait remontée jusqu'aux coudes, ainsi qu'un pantalon à pinces identique. Malgré le fait que l'ensemble paraisse usé et que ses chaussures soient recouvertes de poussière blanche, Levi lui trouva un air soigné.

Il consentit donc à lui rendre, finalement, sa poignée de main.

« Merci. »

Il indiqua à son confrère l'un des fauteuils en cuir qui trônaient au milieu de la pièce et alla s'installer dans celui d'en face. Quelques minutes plus tard, Petra, son employée, les y rejoignit.

Les boissons qu'elle avait apportées furent consommés, et au bout d'un moment, la conversation difficile à soutenir. La jeune femme dût prendre cela comme un signe qu'il était temps de partir :

« Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser seuls, il me reste encore du travail, fit-elle en se levant. Messieurs... »

Elle adressa un signe de tête au Dr. Jæger et à Levi, un sourire timide. Puis, emportant avec elle le plateau de vaisselles, Petra alla jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle elle disparut. Le bruit de ses pas et des verres qui s'entrechoquent devînt alors de plus en plus faible, puis inaudible, laissant les deux hommes dans un silence que seul le rire étouffé des adolescents troublait encore.

« Une brave fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Levi, dont l'attention s'était dirigée vers l'extérieur, se tourna vers son aîné. En dépit du ton détaché avec lequel le Dr. Jæger avait prononcé ses mots, le regard qu'il lui lançait en disait long sur sa pensée.

« Est-ce que vous êtes venu ici pour jouer les entremetteurs ?

– Non, bien sûr que non, répondit aussitôt le médecin avec un rire peu assuré comme s'il doutait qu'il s'agisse d'une plaisanterie, mais d'une réelle question. Si je suis venu vous voir, c'est parce que... comment dire... »

Il baissa la tête un instant et se tut, puis tout en faisant tourner nerveusement son alliance, il déclara :

« Je suis là pour mon fils, Eren. J'aimerais que vous le preniez en consultation. »


	2. Chapter 2

Le père du Dr Ackerman avait été militaire, un travail qu'il prolongea jusque chez lui puisqu'il traita ses enfants comme ses soldats. Tyrannique, il prônait la morale tout en jurant comme un charretier. « On n'apprend que dans la douleur » répétait-il souvent en leur filant pour un rien des coups de ceinturon. Quant à sa mère, elle prononçait le nom de la Sainte Vierge comme lui disait merde. C'était une femme aimante, mais excessivement dévote aussi bien envers Dieu qu'envers son mari. Lorsqu'il mourut, elle perdit la raison. Levi se rappelait encore les fois où dans ses crises d'hystérie, celle-ci l'obligeait à aller confesser des fautes qu'il n'avait pas encore commises. Sans surprise, il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'elle rejoigne son époux dans la tombe.

Si brèves furent leurs vies, leur fils en hérita une peur maladive du péché. Une crainte qui, tout comme sa foi, s'estompa avec l'âge. Pourtant, celui-ci continua encore à venir s'user les genoux à prier.

« Allez dans la paix du Christ.

– Nous rendons grâce à Dieu ! »

Le nombre de personnes qui fréquentaient la messe avait proportionnellement augmenté avec le mercure ; depuis que le niveau d'eau de la rivière et des nappes phréatiques qui alimentaient les puits était devenu alarmant, beaucoup furent même obligés de rester debout durant, faute de place. Chacun priait pour le retour de la pluie, cherchait en lui la moindre petite chose qui pourrait justifier cette punition divine. Pour le plus grand bonheur du Père Erwin.

« N'hésitez pas à venir vous confesser, lança avec une gaieté non dissimulée ce dernier pour clôturer la cérémonie. Passez un bon dimanche, à la semaine prochaine ! »

Sur ce, un brouhaha de voix et de prie-Dieu que l'on déplace résonna jusqu'aux plafonds de la chapelle. Les gens commençaient à quitter les lieux ; Levi, assis comme toujours au fond de la nef, décida de les imiter. Il se releva donc de son siège tout en rangeant soigneusement sa Bible dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et se dirigea avec nonchalance vers la sortie de l'édifice. Cependant, quelqu'un l'interpella avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre :

« Docteur Ackerman, puis-je vous parler une minute ? »

Petra Ral, les joues rosies, se tenait derrière lui en habit du dimanche ; une simple robe bleue qui faisait ressortir agréablement ses cheveux roux, ainsi qu'un chapeau cloche ornés de marguerites qu'elle portait là à la main.

Un joli brin de fille.

Elle et son père s'étaient insinués dans son existence sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. Un jour, la jeune femme était apparue devant sa grille pour se présenter. Toujours est-il qu'en le voyant débordé, elle se proposa de le soulager de quelques tâches ménagères. Le résultat fut étonnement correcte (selon ses hauts standards en matière de propreté) ; il finit donc par s'appuyer peu à peu sur elle au quotidien, puis par l'embaucher. M. Ral, quand il venait la chercher le soir, en profitait : « J'peux tailler vos plantes si besoin. » « Cette chaise est bancale, vous voulez que j'm'en occupe ? »Levi crut qu'il s'agissait de prétextes pour jouer les chaperons, mais Petra lui expliqua qu'il était simplement le genre d'homme que l'activité faisait encore tenir debout.

« Je t'attendrais à la maison Petra; dit le vieillard en les rasant. À demain, Docteur. À demain, M. Ral. »

Le sus-nommé, tout sourire, salua Ackerman d'une légère inflexion de la tête avant de partir, laissant celui-ci seul avec sa benjamine. L'exode des paroissiens se poursuivait ; il n'en restait maintenant plus que quelques petits groupes par-ci, par là. Parmi eux, certains individus les observaient déjà du coin de l'œil, l'oreille aux aguets. Levi invita donc la rouquine à sortir d'ici d'un geste du bras. Lorsqu'ils en franchirent la porte, ce fut comme s'ils avaient littéralement mis le pied en Enfer. Le soleil cognait fort, la température extérieure contrastant violemment avec la fraîcheur de l'église. Levi regretta aussitôt d'avoir mis un costume trois pièces.

« Donc, reprit-il au parvis tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

– Hé bien voilà, il y a un bal musette devant la mairie ce soir, balbutia Petra visiblement embarrassée. Ce n'est sûrement pas le genre de choses qui vous intéresse, mais je me demandais... »

Malheureusement pour elle, le médecin ne prêtait qu'une faible attention à ce qu'elle disait, trop occupé à savourer sa première bouffée de tabac de la matinée. Ce faisant, il observait d'un œil distrait les environs. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là, mais à vingt mètres était garée une magnifique Renault Monaquatre. Un attroupement de villageois s'était naturellement formé autour, tous souhaitant y jeter de près un coup d'œil. La femme qui paraissait en être la propriétaire, était en train de discuter avec enthousiasme, quand son regard croisa le sien.

« Youhouh ! Levi ! » se mit-elle soudain à s'écrier en agitant le bras avec frénésie.

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

Compte tenu d'où il était employé, les habitants de Shiganshina tendaient à fuir ses visiteurs. Un comportement normal, quoique tout à fait injustifié car ils étaient tous sains d'esprit. Pour le coup, le docteur leur accorda néanmoins le bénéfice du doute. Tel la Mer Rouge face à Moïse, la foule se fendit au passage de l'étrangère qui fonça droit sur un Levi blêmissant. Ce dernier fut alors pris dans une douloureuse accolade qui ne s'acheva que lorsque son assaillante remarqua la personne à ses côtés.

« Oh, mais qui est donc cette demoiselle ?

– Je m'appelle Petra. Je– je travaille pour le Dr Ackerman...

– A-do-rable ! Vous êtes adorable ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui empoignant chaleureusement les mains, puis se tournant. N'est-ce pas qu'elle est, hein Levi ? »

L'homme en question se contenta de pousser un grognement, tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre une once de contenance en défroissant ses vêtements. L'apparition de cette femme ici l'avait autant surpris que son comportement ne l'avait guère étonné. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, peu satisfaite de sa réponse, poursuivit alors :

« N'y faîtes pas attention, Petra. Il est peut-être un peu grognon et taciturne, mais il a le cœur au bon endroit. Vous vous en êtes certainement déjà rendu compte, pas vrai ? »

Il n'en fallut apparemment pas plus pour charmer la rousse dont le visage s'éclaira.

« En effet, Madame !

– Docteur, corrigea son aînée tout en lui rendant son sourire. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler simplement Hange. »

En plus de se distinguer de ses confrères de par son sexe, le Dr Zoé Hange avait le don fâcheux de cultiver sa singularité. Excentrique. Voilà le mot qui la décrivait avec le plus de justesse. Il y avait dans sa silhouette et ses manières quelque chose d'androgyne ; dans ses yeux bruns, quelque chose exaltée. Tout cela en faisait une créature étrange, aussi charismatique qu'effrayante, de même qu'un excellent médecin. « Il faut être fou pour comprendre les fous » disait-elle, et Levi ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

Lui et Hange s'étaient rencontrés il y des années de ça en faculté de médecine. Comme le feu et la glace, tout opposait leurs caractères ; et c'est en cela que se trouva l'origine de leur amitié. L'un compensait les défauts de l'autre. Contrairement à Levi par exemple, Hange était une extravertie pure et dure ; ce qui aurait pu être un atout si cela n'en faisait pas un terrible moulin à paroles. À lui revenait alors le rôle de la faire taire.

« Quoi ? On part déjà ? gémit son amie.

– Oui, Mlle Ral a probablement beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Nous ne voudrions pas lui prendre de son temps libre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Petra hocha vivement la tête. Elle devait s'être demandée au bout d'une demi-heure (durant laquelle la doctoresse lui avait narré presque sans interruption leurs jeunesses communes) si un jour elle reverrait sa famille. De plus, tout le monde n'était pas aussi résistant à la chaleur que la pipelette ; la preuve en fut qu'ils étaient les seuls encore sur l'esplanade. Il était midi passé, l'astre luisant désormais haut dans le ciel ; largement l'heure de partir. On accrocha donc la bicyclette du Dr Ackerman à la voiture, puis les deux médecins grimpèrent à son bord. Petra, elle, préféra rentrer chez elle à pied. Le moteur était en route quand cette dernière se pencha à sa vitre :

« Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas donné votre réponse tout à l'heure.

– À quel sujet ?

– La fête nationale. Le bal. Ce soir.

– Oh. Hé bien, ce n'est pas que je–

– Bien sûr qu'il s'y rendra ! le coupa vivement Hange à son plus grand agacement, s'affalant à moitié sur lui depuis la place-conducteur pour mieux se faire entendre. Levi est un excellent danseur, le saviez-vous ?

– Vraiment, Docteur ? » fit la domestique.

À son expression, Levi se doutait bien qu'elle ne lui demandait pas ici la confirmation de ce talent, mais celle de sa venue. Il préféra néanmoins faire comme ci ce fut le cas, lui assurant qu'il n'était qu'un novice. Même s'il ne voulait pas la chagriner, il ne souhaitait pas non plus lui donner de faux espoirs. Aussi bien vis-à-vis de cette soirée que pour le reste.

Lorsqu'il regardait dans ses yeux, il y voyait toujours de la bienveillance, de la douceur. Il y voyait aussi ce qu'il redoudait : certaines attentes.


End file.
